El Sandwich que Baila
by Boggartt
Summary: -Me acosa un sándwich que baila – la amatista lo soltó así, crudo y sin anestesia, sabiendo perfectamente lo ridículo que sonaba. Los castaños de oro giraron lentamente la cabeza hacia ella levantando cada uno la ceja derecha... cómo evolucionara esta extraña amistad?
1. Chapter 1

**EL SÁNDWICH QUE BAILA**

**1.**

-Me acosa un sándwich que baila – la amatista lo soltó así, crudo y sin anestesia, sabiendo perfectamente lo ridículo que sonaba.

Los castaños de oro giraron lentamente la cabeza hacia ella levantando cada uno la ceja derecha.

/

_Dos semanas (más o menos) antes_:

La joven heredera de la casa de modas Daidoji caminaba de regreso a su casa tras una agotadora jornada escolar. En su mente forjaba el discurso que pensaba darle a su madre para que le permitiera acompañarla a la semana de la moda de Paris, un evento que por nada del mundo podía, debía, ni quería perderse.

No necesitaba pensar mucho en el camino, hacía años que lo seguía, la banquilla de la esquina, el árbol torcido, el puente rojo sobre el río, la misma anciana de siempre alimentando a sus palomas… podía recorrer ese camino con los ojos cerrados.

Ojalá hubiera cerrado los ojos en ese momento.

Fueron unas risas las que la sacaron de su discurso mental ["y es por eso madre que es imperativo (a su madre le gustaba oír ese tipo de palabras en discursos) que asista a este evento, además de…"], eran un puñado de niños saludando y jugando con la mascota de algún establecimiento de comida, un ser humano con un gran disfraz de sándwich con sus ingredientes visiblemente ordenados, una gran hoja de lechuga, jamón, queso amarillo, rodajas de jitomate y cebolla, además de grandes ojos y boca sonriente; los brazos y piernas (que quedaban fuera del sándwich) iban cubiertas por un mallón oscuro.

Debía admitirlo, quien fuera que estuviera dentro del sándwich no lo hacía mal, bailaba al ritmo de su propia música mental y entregaba volantes a los niños y a las personas que estuvieran cerca de él. De pronto dio un par de vueltas e hizo el famosísimo moonwalk terminándolo con una mano debajo de su sonriente boca y la otra (llena de panfletos) apuntando al aire.

Tomoyo se unió al coro de carcajadas que los espectadores soltaron, fue ahí cuando el sándwich pareció notar su presencia, se dirigió hacia ella en una graciosa danza y a unos cuantos pasos de distancia comenzó a hacer el baile del robot. La chica sonreía ante la osadía del sándwich y no dejó de agradecer cuando le ofreció un volante con la información de su establecimiento (TASTE, hogar de Frank el sándwich) con un -50% en su próxima compra. Sonrió a la mascota que, contrario a irse bailando como ella supuso que haría, le extendió un volante más, lo tomó y después de cinco segundos le ofreció uno más y así consecutivamente hasta quedarse sin volantes.

El sándwich frotó sus manos, dio un par de pasos nerviosos y salió corriendo de manera muy similar a como lo hacía Syaoran cuando intentaba hablar con Sakura (y viceversa) tiempo antes de comenzar a salir, dejando a la amatista con por lo menos 20 volantes.

Y así, día tras día el sándwich que baila aparecía frente a ella salido de cualquier parte dejándole un montón de panfletos.

/

-Tal vez te ve con mucha hambre – propuso Syaoran intentando controlar la risa.

-Aún no termino – aclaró la chica.

/

Ese día caminaba con la mente en blanco, definitivamente esa noche le soltaría a su madre su brillante discurso y con un poco de suerte la mujer quedaría tan impresionada con él que daría su consentimiento para que la acompañara a París.

Fue entonces cuando lo sintió, el singular cosquilleo detrás de la nuca que indicaba la presencia de alguien detrás de ella.

-¿Podrías dejar de seguirme por favor? – dijo sin voltear, a su espalda el sándwich se tensó y comenzó a buscar un lugar donde refugiarse – es un poco perturbante.

La chica giró a falta de respuesta, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver los bordes del sándwich asomándose por detrás de un árbol. Rodó los ojos y se acercó a él (o ella, realmente no lo sabía).

-¿Por qué me sigues? – le preguntó, el sándwich dio un salto del susto – no eres bueno escondiéndote – el susodicho puso las manos sobre su gran boca como ofendido o sorprendido – escucha, toma todos estos folletos, yo no los necesito.

La amatista entregó los folletos, giró haciendo ondear ligeramente su falta y siguió su camino con la frente en alto. Pero no había dado ni cinco pasos cuando alguien tocó su hombro. Era obviamente el sándwich que volvió a ofrecerle un folleto.

-Acabo de devolverte como ochenta de estos – le dijo intentando retroceder.

El sándwich volvió a ofrecerle el folleto, pero esta vez giró la muñeca dejando visible el lado inverso del anuncio en donde había escrito una palabra: _Hola._

Daidoji tomó el panfleto con incredulidad y releyó la palabra.

-Hola – lo saludó de vuelta – ¿nos conocemos?, ¿quién eres?

El sándwich tomó un nuevo panfleto y apuntó hacia el anuncio.

-Frank el sándwich – leyó la chica levantando una ceja – bien Frank el sándwich, ¿por qué me das tantos folletos y me sigues?, ¿sabes que eso es acoso?

Frank tomó un panfleto de su montón y con una pluma (que la chica no había visto hasta entonces), escribió algo, cuando terminó se lo pasó.

-_Eres linda_.

Tomoyo no pudo evitar sonreír ante esto, era por todos sabido la cantidad de pretendientes que tenía pero, ¿un sándwich y que encima bailaba?

Frente a ella el sándwich temblaba (rodillas y brazos), cubrió su boca en señal de miedo y emprendió la huida.

Así que, al día siguiente Daidoji caminaba un poco cabizbaja, ya casi terminaba su recorrido por el parque y _Frank_ aún no aparecía. Tal vez la persona dentro de él se había acobardado ante su osadía y no aparecer más frente a ella y no volvería a recibir panfletos con descuento para sándwiches.

-¿Buscas compañía linda? – preguntó un sujeto con pinta de motonero recargado sobre una barandilla, dos secuaces lo acompañaban.

-Con todo placer te acompaño – dijo uno de ellos en tono nada agradable.

No era la primera vez que Tomoyo se enfrentaba a ese tipo de situaciones y lo mejor había sido siempre ignorar y seguir. Intentó pasar con la frente en alto lo más alejada posible de sus cuerpos y no girar ante ningún comentario.

-Vamos cariño, no seas así – dijo uno de ellos comenzando a seguirla.

Daidoji se tensó al instante, eso era completamente nuevo para ella, ¿y si decidían seguirla todo el camino a casa o forzarla a seguirla a otro lado?, ¿serían ellos los tan esperados secuestradores que su madre había temido por toda su existencia? Apretó el tirante de su bolso e intentó seguir lo más normal posible.

-Te divertirás – repuso uno bastante cerca.

Y entonces, cual caballero de armadura blanca… bueno, de armadura de goma y doble hoja de lechuga, apareció el sándwich Frank salido de quién sabe dónde adoptando una postura de combate, interponiéndose entre los motoneros y la amatista.

Los presentes se quedaron congelados. Tomoyo ni siquiera lo había visto acercarse y de pronto ahí estaba, con su montón de panfletos en la mano con la que pretendía atacar a aquellos sujetos. Comenzó a fintar amenazadoramente y… los hombres estallaron en carcajadas.

Nadie podía culparlos, Frank se veía terriblemente gracioso con su intento de intimidación. Pronto los sujetos se partían de la risa y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar. Frank se unió mudamente a su coro sujetándose por debajo de la boca (lo que Tomoyo supuso era su estómago).

Cuando los hombres medio dejaron de reír, el sándwich les ofreció un folleto a cada uno y ellos, aun soltando leves risitas los aceptaron, imitaron la posición de combate de Frank y se fueron comentando lo ocurrido.

-¿De dónde saliste? – fue lo único que pudo decir Tomoyo cuando Frank volteó hacia ella.

En respuesta Frank le ofreció un panfleto (o el reverso de él).

-_Hola._

-Hola – saludó de regreso – ¿De dónde saliste?

-_Soy bueno ocultándome._

-Ayer no lo eras tanto.

-_Practiqué_.

-Ya veo – Daidoji sonrió ampliamente – gracias por eso.

-_No fue nada_ – repuso él – _debería acompañarte por si deciden volver_.

-¿No tendrás problemas en tu trabajo? – cuestionó la chica.

Frank hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia. Comenzaron a andar y pronto Daidoji se preguntó si había sido buena idea, la persona a su lado trotaba alegremente agitando los brazos y dando vueltas de vez en cuando.

Desde ese día, Frank el sándwich acompañaba a Tomoyo desde que se encontraban y hasta el final del parque. De una manera u otra, se las ingeniaba para mantener una conversación con la amatista sin pronunciar una sola palabra, parecía que llevaba toda la conversación planeada en los panfletos especiales (previamente escritos) para ella, además, en el transcurso del camino trotaba, bailaba, hacia equilibrio sobre una barandilla, repartía panfletos y saludaba niños.

Pese a todo, Daidoji se encontró pronto muy cómoda en su compañía como para pedirle que se detuviera y la dejara en paz.

/

-Cielos Tommy, te conseguiste un nuevo amigo – le dijo Sakura soltando leves risitas.

-Uno bien particular – agregó Syaoran.

Tomoyo solo suspiró.

-Él es agradable – intentó defenderse – solo un poco…

-¿Original?

-¿Especial?

-¿Raro?

-¿Tímido?

-Tal vez un poco de todo – aceptó ella.

-¿Al menos es chico? – aventuró Syaoran – digo, tal vez tengas una admiradora – levantó ambas cejas en un gesto gracioso.

-Ustedes son terribles – Daidoji solo pudo verlos feo, ambos chicos se carcajeaban con ganas.

-Tú fuiste quien vino quejándose por que un "te acosa" un sándwich que baila – replicó el chico, Sakura asintió.

-No me estoy quejando, solo lo comento – dijo ella uniéndose a su coro de risas.

/

-_Sales temprano_ – apuntó Frank el sándwich cuando se encontraron.

-No tuve coro hoy – dijo la amatista a modo de respuesta, se sentó en una banquilla y Frank intentó imitarla quedando con los pies en un ángulo extraño – ¿cuándo vas a hablar conmigo?

-_Estamos hablando justo ahora_ – repuso Frank.

-Sabes a qué me refiero – Frank sacó un hoja con un gran **?** – ya sabes, como las personas normales.

-_Soy un sándwich_ – escribió Frank.

-O por favor – exclamó la chica medio divertida – al menos dime si eres un chico.

-_Soy un sándwich_ – Frank volvió a mostrar su cartel pasado.

-Con piernas y brazos humanos – dijo con sarcasmo, Frank hizo un gesto afirmativo – ¿un sándwich masculino?

El susodicho comenzó a palpar por encima de su pan y acarició suavemente algunos de sus ingredientes, Daidoji sonrió divertida y finalmente Frank levantó el pulgar en un gesto afirmativo.

-Bien, al menos me acosa un chico loco disfrazado de sándwich y no una chica – repuso Tomoyo.

-_¿Al menos? _– escribió Frank – _si no te molesta que te acose un loco._

-Un poco, sí – aceptó la chica intentando sonar seria.

-_¿Ya hablaste con tu madre? _– preguntó Frank, la chica le había contado sobre sus planes un par de días antes.

-Claro que no – aceptó ella – es solo…

-_No juntas valor_ – escribió el sándwich.

-No – admitió Daidoji soltando un suspiro – es tan difícil.

-_?_

-Ella es… bueno es que – intentó – sé que dirá que no.

-_Al menos lo habrás intentado_ – dijo Frank poniéndose en pies y comenzando a repartir panfletos a la gente.

/

-Hey Tommy, ¿cómo está tu sándwich? – preguntó Syaoran durante el almuerzo.

-¿Ya se dan la mano? – agregó Sakura.

-¿O deberíamos decir se toman de la mano y el jitomate?

- Él está muy bien, gracias por preguntar – dijo Daidoji viendo a sus compañeros y amigos de toda la vida reír como nunca por un "pretendiente" suyo.

-¿Segura que sigue fresco? – soltó Syaoran iniciando una nueva ronda de carcajadas.

-No volveré a contarles de mis nuevos amigos – repuso la chica intentando (en vano) no unirse a las risas.

-Solo admite que te gusta – dijo Syaoran dándole palmaditas en el brazo.

-Claro que no – soltó Daidoji de inmediato – solo es agradable hablar con él.

-¿Entonces ya te habla? – preguntó Sakura.

-… – Tomoyo solo pudo soltar aire en un suspiro.

-Eso significa no – concluyó Syaoran – pero, igual te gusta.

-No vale la pena discutir contigo Syaoran – la amatista se alejó de ellos con la frente en alto.

-¿Eso significa sí? – preguntó Sakura haciendo sonreír a su novio.

/

-¿Realmente crees que es un buen discurso? – preguntó Tomoyo después de exclamar por primera vez el susodicho discurso.

Frank aplaudió con entusiasmo, levantó el pulgar y bailó un poco moviendo los brazos en señal de victoria.

-¿Sabes que eres la primera persona que lo escucha? – siguió la chica, Frank pareció alagado y le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro – si realmente te convenció debería comenzar a pensar en uno para que me hables.

El chico rascó por encima de su ojo y tomó su inseparable plumón.

-_Yo hablo contigo_ – escribió sobre un panfleto – _pero no sabes apreciarlo_.

-Tu eres quien no aprecia nuestras conversaciones – se defendió ella – deberías replanteártelo.

- ?

-¿Eso es todo? ¿En serio? – la chica esperó "pacientemente" por el nuevo mensaje, Frank le entregó el panfleto con un número telefónico y la leyenda "_puedes escribirme cuando quieras_" – escribirte cuando quiera – repitió rodando los ojos – los teléfonos son para llamarse, llamarse no escribirse.

-¿_Whatsapp_? – apuntó él.

-No – exclamó ella admitiendo internamente el uso descomunal que le daba a la aplicación.

-_Bueno, si no quieres_ – escribió Frank e hizo el ademán de tomar su panfleto.

-Solo – alejó el folleto rápidamente – tal vez ni siquiera lo use.

Pero lo usó, vaya que si lo usó. Los siguientes días pasó cada momento libre que tenía y hasta muy entrada la noche conversando plenamente con el misterioso chico vestido de sándwich, intentando conocerlo, descubrir su ser, absorber cada pieza de información sobre sí que le proporcionaba.

Pronto descubrió su gusto por la música, la música real (cómo la llamó) y no esa que los jóvenes suelen escuchar y pronto pasa de moda (cómo lo describió), el cine de arte y la literatura mitológica. Su extraño desprecio por los vegetales naranjas incluyendo la gaseosa de naranja (que no es un vegetal pero igual entraba en su clasificación de "cosas naranjas desagradables"), las compras por internet y Eso el payaso.

Tomoyo se sorprendió de lo fácil que le resultaba conversar con él, de cualquier tema y a cualquier hora. Hasta el clima se convertía a ser una trama interesante si llegaban a tocarla y la discutían por horas. Fue en ese preciso punto que Tomoyo comenzó a plantearse seriamente (con un poco de temor) si ese extraño sándwich que baila empezaba a convertirse en _algo más_.

Continuara...

/

/

/

Volví... después de tanto tiempo sin publicar, eh aquí algo nuevo.

Será un fic corto, 3-4 capítulos. Espero lo disfruten, es mi regalo de cumpleaños para ustedes (lectores)

:D


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

-¿Cuándo nos dejarás conocerlo? – preguntó Sakura al tiempo que abría su almuerzo.

-¿A quién? – repuso Tomoyo distraída con su propia obento.

-A tu novio el sándwich – respondió Syaoran – obviamente.

-No es mi novio – aclaró la amatista – y nunca lo conocerán.

-No seas envidiosa Tommy – Sakura puso su mejor puchero – también queremos conocerlo.

-Y conversar con él – agregó Syaoran preparando un gran bocado con sus palillos – tan solo piénsalo, con todos esos panfletos tendremos descuento infinito en su local.

-kjjm – Sakura intentó ahogar una carcajada.

-Olvídenlo – repuso la amatista – ah ah, nunca – la chica se sobresaltó un poco al sentir el vibrador de su celular anunciando un nuevo mensaje.

-¿Qué dice tu sándwich? – preguntó Syaoran estirando el cuello intentando ver la pantalla del celular.

-Eso no les interesa – apuntó la chica alejando el celular de la vista de ambos.

-Pero Tommy…

-Olvídalo Saku – dijo Syaoran negando con la cabeza al ver a su amiga sonreír ante el mensaje – la hemos perdido.

/

-¿En serio seguirás mandándome mensajes en lugar de hablar conmigo? – preguntó la amatista.

Frank el sándwich volteó inmediatamente a su celular.

-_No veo el problema_.

-Estás justo a mi lado – dijo ella cruzando los brazos – antes al menos te dignabas a escribirme en tus panfletos.

-_Hay que cuidar el ambiente_ – repuso el chico – _ya lo habíamos discutido_.

-Si tan solo hablaras conmigo nos evitaríamos estas conversaciones – apuntó Daidoji – piénsalo.

-_Los sándwichs no hablamos _– repuso él.

-Quítate el disfraz y terminamos con el problema – propuso la pelinegra como quien quiere la cosa.

Frank se rascó por encima del ojo, estiró los brazos y se puso a brincar de un lado al otro al ritmo de su propia música con los panfletos en alto. Tomoyo sonrió con pesar y soltó un suspiro, ese chico realmente comenzaba a exasperarla.

/

-De jamón.

-De queso.

-De champiñones.

-De carne con carne.

-¿De qué hablan? – preguntó la amatista viendo alternativamente a uno y otro castaño.

-De lo que vestirá tu sándwich hoy – respondió Syaoran como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿No tienen nada mejor en qué perder su tiempo? – preguntó con molestia.

-Vamos Tommy vele el lado divertido – le dijo Sakura – y ya que no nos dejas conocerlo, no nos queda más que intentar adivinar cómo es.

-O de qué es – agregó Syaoran.

-Solo es un chico disfrazado de sándwich – les dijo Tomoyo encogiéndose de hombros – ¿Por qué les interesa tanto?

-Porque a ti te interesa – respondió Sakura – hacía mucho que no te veía emocionada por un chico, desde… ahm… bueno – carrasqueó intentando corregir su error.

Tomoyo sabía bien desde cuándo se refería Sakura. Hacia aproximadamente un año que había conocido a un chico por el que sintió una atracción inevitable, atractivo, atento, cuidadoso y fanático de la moda al igual que ella. Entonces, justo el día en que planeaba declararse, él le habló sobre su novio. Para Tomoyo fue un golpe bajo (gracias señor destino), tan obvio que no pudo verlo (o tal vez no quiso), quedó completamente devastada, dolida y apenada por no haberlo notado, había llorado incluso pero ya estaba superado, aunque sus amigos no lo creyeran del todo.

-Por otro lado, tal vez solo te interese por que no sabes quién es – observó Syaoran – porque es un misterio.

-No me interesa de esa manera – intentó explicarse – nosotros solo platicamos.

-¿De qué platican? – preguntó Sakura – parecen conversaciones interesantes.

-De nada en particular – respondió Tomoyo, ambos castaños levantaron la ceja derecha – en serio no son cosas importantes… y no voy a contarles nada.

Los castaños suspiraron al unisón derrotados.

/

-_No te creo_.

-Es en serio – repitió la amatista – ellos intentaron robar mi celular para leer todo esto.

-_Deben estar desesperados_.

-Quieren conocerte – agregó la chica.

_-¿Por qué? Solo soy un sándwich_.

-Uno que baila – agregó Tomoyo encogiendo los hombros.

-_Lo sé, soy irresistible_ – escribió Frank e hizo una finta de galán con la mano.

-De echo solo quieren burlarse de mí – soltó la amatista, Frank le hizo señas para que siguiera – ya sabes, por conseguir un amigo al que no conozco en persona… y que no habla.

-_Tengo buena ortografía_ – escribió Frank.

-Ahora que lo pienso, eres como un ciber-amigo.

- _:O_

-Con video-chat de un solo lado – agregó.

-_No veo el problema_.

-Claro, el video-chat es para ti – observó la chica – yo tengo que conformarme con mensajes.

-_Dudo que quieras ver un sándwich moviéndose en tu celular _ – escribió Frank.

-Podrías quitarte el disfraz – Tomoyo no había terminado la frase cuando el chico comenzó a alejarse dando pequeños saltitos con sus _venditos_ panfletos en mano – eso es un no.

/

Ese era el colmo, el mayor colmo de los colmos.

Tomoyo Daidoji caminaba por los pasillos de la preparatorio Seiji con un puñado de partituras en un brazo, libros en el otro, celular en mano y una mueca de disgusto impregnada en el rostro desde el día anterior y todo ¿por qué?

Ese sándwich… ese condenado sándwich que baila había desaparecido. Hacía casi una semana días que no aparecía por ningún lado, ni en el parque ni tecnológicamente. Caminaba lenta y pausadamente intentando encontrarlo detrás de algún árbol o banquilla y le mandaba mensajes constantemente esperando respuesta pero nada, ni un asomo de ingredientes plásticos, ni un solo carácter de su parte.

No estaba molesta, claro que no. Daidoji podía presumir (internamente claro está) de una paciencia de oro. Eran contadas las ocasiones en que algo o alguien habían logrado sacarla de sus casillas y en esa ocasión, más que molesta estaba preocupada… ¿y si le había pasado algo a ese atolondrado sándwich que baila?

_-Recordando-_

_-Tan solo dame una buena razón para no querer quitarte el disfraz._

_-¿No es muy obvio?_

_-No._

_-Si supieras quien soy tal vez ya no me hablarías._

_-Claro que sí… espera, ¿nos conocemos en persona?_

_/_

Y eso había sido todo. Ni un solo carácter más de su parte, no había afirmado ni negado la pregunta, ¿qué significaba eso?, ¿se conocían o no? Y lo más importante ¿por qué pensaba que dejaría de hablarle cuando supiera quién era?

Tan metida iba en sus cavilaciones que al girar en una esquina y sin percatarse de su alrededor chocó con alguien que probablemente iba (al igual que ella) en su propio mundo, ambos cayeron al suelo desparramando sus cosas por todos lados.

-Lo siento, iba distraída – se excusó ella comenzando a palpar sus pertenencias.

-Yo también – repuso el chico frente a ella.

Daidoji logró reconocerlo como Hiraguisawa, un chico inglés que figuraban entre los pocos amigos de Syaoran o ¿era su primo? Habían compartido una clase, pero nunca hablado.

Recogieron sus cosas, se pusieron en pie e hicieron sus respectivas reverencias disculpándose mutuamente. Fue entonces que la chica notó uno de sus panfletos de _"Frank el sándwich"_ justo frente a los papeles que él llevaba.

-Ahm, esto es mío – dijo apenada señalando el panfleto (¿y si había algo escrito ahí?), el chico pareció extrañado y giró sus papeles – no sabía que lo traía.

Hiraguizawa lo separó de sus cosas y se lo extendió.

-Gracias – dijo ella tomándolo, afortunadamente el inverso iba en blanco.

Volvieron a hacer una ligera reverencia y cada quién siguió su camino.

Daidoji regresó a su estado mental de ansia y frustración a falta de mensajes. Caminó mecánicamente por la escuela imaginando distintos escenarios de excusas por parte de Frank que incluían el ensayo de una nueva canción al estilo MJ, el re-acomodo de sus ingredientes (entre lechuga, jamón y jitomate) y la menos alentadora donde, bailando el Gangman Style un auto lo arroyaba dejando una marca de neumático sobre su pan.

-Tommy despierta – la reprendió Sakura dándole alcance – vengo gritándote desde hace dos pasillos.

-Lo siento Saku estoy un poco…

-Distraída – completó la esmeralda – eso es obvio, ¿qué sucede?

-No es nada – mintió la amatista soltando un suspiro.

-Tiene que ver con tu sándwich cierto – Sakura entrecerró los ojos, la nívea abrió la boca sin emitir sonido por varios segundos – ni siquiera intentes negarlo.

-No contesta – aceptó la chica dejando escapar un suspiro – desde hace una semana y temo que algo le haya pasado.

-Tal vez solo esté ocupado – opinó Sakura.

-Tal vez – la chica volvió a perderse un par de segundos más en sus escenas mentales – tienes razón, estoy exagerando.

-Vamos de compras después de la escuela – propuso Sakura.

-De hecho yo…

-Vas a buscar a tu sándwich – terminó Sakura rodando los ojos.

-Pensé que saldrías con Syaoran – se excusó ella.

-Tiene práctica – le recordó la esmeralda.

Tomoyo se vio entonces en una encrucijada, por un lado no quería dejar sola a su amiga, por el otro, quería encontrar al Sándwich que baila, obtener una buena excusa por su ausencia y con un poco de suerte lograr un avance en su conversación cara a cara.

-Saku yo…

-Está bien Tommy, será otro día – repuso la chica sonriendo con sinceridad.

/

Tan pronto sonó la campana de fin de clases, la chica amatista se apresuró a salir del edificio. Por suerte ese día no tenía práctica en el coro. Tomoyo se sentía un poco mal por dejar a Sakura sola pero realmente necesitaba reclamarle al chico vestido de sándwich por su misteriosa desaparición.

Caminó lo más aprisa que pudo observando su entorno, tomó un respiro antes de entrar al parque y siguió girando la cabeza cada tanto en espera de alguna entrada magistral por parte de Frank. Por la mitad del trayecto alcanzó la banquilla que solían ocupar y esperó pacientemente por alguna señal de él, pero después de un tiempo considerable se hizo evidente que ese día tampoco aparecería, así que se puso en pie y caminó lentamente hasta salir del parque.

-_Hace días que no apareces, ¿sucede algo?_ – le escribió quedándose con el celular en la mano, pero llegó a su casa sin obtener respuesta – _por favor, solo dime si estás bien_.

/

Esa noche, recargada sobre el barandal de su balcón, viendo atentamente el brillo de las estrellas, con la mente vagando entre sus pensamientos, la joven Daidoji se dio cuenta de lo increíblemente fácil que había sido acostumbrarse a la presencia y compañía de aquel misterioso chico vestido de sándwich. No de forma romántica como el par de castaños pensaba, sino la peculiar amistad que habían forjado en esas pocas semanas. Su manera divertida de actuar (con gestos y posturas), sus distintas y variadas conversaciones (desde las formas de las nubes hasta la polémica obra de DaVinci) y la extraña confianza que le enfundaba compara únicamente con la que tenía con Sakura.

Debía admitir que le extrañaba y sobre todo, le preocupaba que en su insistencia por que le hablara, había decidido cortar toda comunicación con ella.

/

-¿Pudiste encontrar a Frank? – le preguntó Sakura a la amatista a modo de saludo.

Daidoji negó con la cabeza.

-Descuida tommy, tal vez se marchito un poco e intenta cambiarse por ingredientes de temporada – bromeó Syaoran – ya sabes, se acerca el verano.

-Gracioso – repuso la chica antes de que el maestro los mandara a sentar.

Durante las horas de clase la chica intentó estar lo más atenta posible a lo que decían los profesores, durante minutos lo lograba, pero después su mente vagaba hacia el parque y sus conversaciones de celular hasta que palabras sueltas como "entonces" o "es importante" o "examen" se escuchaban por el salón y volvía a poner atención.

La campana del receso llegó al rescate justo cuando la profesora de ciencias la sorprendió distraída y le soltó la pregunta más difícil de la clase. La amatista soltó un suspiro de alivio y la profesora un quejido bajo que reemplazó por la lista de tareas que no agradó a ningún alumno.

-Es tan injusto – se quejó Sakura llenando su boca de comida.

-No sé si agradecerte por esta tarea – le dijo Syaoran arrematando con su propio almuerzo.

-Ni siquiera lo menciones – repuso Tomoyo guardando el resto de su almuerzo por su reciente pérdida de apetito e intercambiándolo por las partituras de su canción para el coro – ¿y esto?

-¿Qué es? – preguntó Sakura.

-Estas partituras no son mías – respondió la amatista sacando un par de hojas de entre las suyas y mostrándolas a sus amigos.

-Serán de alguno de tus compañeros – dedujo la esmeralda.

-No es nuestra canción – dijo Tomoyo negando con la cabeza – parece para piano.

-Reconozco la letra – soltó Syaoran entre sorprendido y divertido señalando un par de palabras al final de la hoja – son de Eriol.

-¿Eriol? – repitió Sakura – no sabía que ustedes se juntaran.

-Eh pillines – agregó Syaoran.

-Chocamos ayer – explicó la amatista – nuestras partituras debieron revolverse.

-Ese chico vive en la luna – dijo Syaoran rodando los ojos – no sé qué haré con él.

-¿Qué podrías hacerle?, él es muy agradable – repuso Sakura reprendiendo a su novio – ustedes podrían ser muy buenos amigos Tommy.

-No sé cómo podríamos, nunca hemos hablado – dijo la chica intentando recordar algún momento que hubieran compartido.

-No sería el primer amigo que no te habla – propuso Syaoran levantando las cejas – tal vez sea más fácil de convencer que tu sándwich.

-Tan solo dime dónde lo encuentro – dijo Daidoji viendo a al chino con cara de pocos amigos.

-Seguramente en el teatro, le gusta más practicar ahí por la acústica o algo así – respondió Syaoran, la chica se puso en pie – oye Tommy, él sería el segundo amigo raro que consigues.

-Créeme que no – contradijo ella – ustedes dos fueron los primeros.

/

Eriol Hiraguizawa, era un chico inglés de media descendencia japonesa cuyo principal hobbie era la música. Llevaban la música en la sangre porque provenía de músicos, sus padres, sus abuelos, varias generaciones de ambos lados de la familia y él no podía quedarse atrás. Era un multi-instrumentista y sus composiciones comenzaban a llamar la atención de los conservatorios.

Sus manos pasaban ágilmente sobre las marmoleas teclas del piano de media cola produciendo una melodía armónica y tranquila, su nueva obra, aun necesitaba pulirla pero el arreglo en general era bueno, su abuelo mismo lo había confirmado y su abuelo (un compositor reconocido) nunca mentía, al menos no con la música ni tampoco con él.

El chico dejó una nota al aire al sentir el conocido cosquilleo que las personas suelen sentir al ser observadas. Giró la vista lentamente hacia la derecha y dio un sobresalto al encontrarse de frente con la joven heredera Daidoji.

-Lo siento, no quería asustarte – se disculpó ella dando un paso hacia él. Había quedado internamente fascinada por la melodía que el chico había interpretado, que el abrupto final y la reacción de él al verla la habían descolocado un poco – yo solo… ehm… estas partituras debieron mezclarse con las mías ayer cuando chocamos y bueno – dijo extendiéndoselas.

El pelinegrodestellosazules las tomó afirmando silenciosamente con la cabeza al reconocerlas como propias. La amatista hizo una ligera reverencia y giró dispuesta a irse, dio un par de pasos y paró al formularse una pregunta interna, ¿por qué nunca habían conversado? Tenían amigos en común, habían compartido clase e incluso, por lo que acababa de escuchar, disfrutaban la música por igual.

La amatista giró sobre su propio eje con una posible respuesta. El chico estaba atento a sus recién recuperadas partituras hasta que notó el cambio de dirección de la nívea. Ambos se observaron durante unos segundos, él curioso y ella intentando plantear la cuestión.

-Yo… – comenzó titubeante – debo resultarte muy… desagradable.

-¿Ah? – soltó el chico en un susurro apenas audible.

-Ya sabes, nunca has hablado conmigo – explicó ella.

La amatista tuvo que esperar unos segundos mientras el chico parecía analizar la situación.

-Tu tampoco has hablado nunca conmigo – dijo al fin – entonces, también debo resultarte… desagradable.

-No creo que seas desagradable – repuso ella apenada – solo, no lo sé, no pareces del tipo tímido.

-Tampoco pareces ser del tipo tímido – se defendió él – yo no suelo poner atención a la gente a mi alrededor.

-Entonces, si hubiera iniciado una conversación contigo, ¿me hubieras respondido? – preguntó ella imaginando un escenario pasado en el que pudo existir el momento, debía reconocer un par de oportunidades desperdiciadas.

El inglés, por su parte, frunció el ceño levemente.

-Es lo que hacemos justo ahora – respondió Eriol tranquilamente y sin comprender a dónde quería llegar ella.

Tomoyo enrojeció un poco, era verdad todo lo que él le había respondido… ella no había hablado con él antes, no le parecía una persona desagradable, no era del todo tímida y efectivamente estaban manteniendo una conversación… definitivamente su problema con Frank era de otra índole.

-¿Sucede algo? – preguntó él un poco extrañado por el trasfondo de la charla.

-Solo tenía curiosidad – respondió Daidoji recobrando su gesto-sonrisa habitual.

-¿Hay alguien a quien le resultes desagradable – cuestionó Eriol intentando adivinar – y no te habla?

-No – repuso ella rápidamente – es solo… un amigo… por chat – Hiraguizawa pareció confundido – y no logro que hable conmigo… ya sabes, por teléfono o videollamada.

-No lo conoces entonces – dedujo Eriol, ella negó con la cabeza sonrojándose más – tal vez esa persona se siente más cómodo así o teme que pierdas interés.

-¿Por qué perdería interés? – preguntó la amatista.

-Tal vez… tal vez a esa persona le preocupa decir alguna tontería – planteó el oji-zafiro.

-No creo que le moleste decir tonterías – repuso ella pensando en todos los bailes que Frank el sándwich presentaba.

-Decir tonterías no es lo mismo a solo escribirlas – soltó él como pensando en voz alta.

/

-Tommy te vez muy deprimida – observó Sakura cuando la amatista llegó al salón – ¿sucede algo?

-No pasa nada – dijo Tomoyo sonriendo débilmente – no te preocupes.

Pese a su respuesta la chica soltó un suspiro bien marcado.

-¿Tiene que ver con el sándwich? – se atrevió a preguntar Syaoran.

Hacia dos días que había conversado con Hiraguizawa por primera vez y, aunque los motivos de su silencio parecían completamente distintos a los de Frank, había aumentado un poco en su confianza para enfrentar y lograr convencer al atolondrado sándwich que baila… el problema es que aún no aparecía.

-No, para nada – respondió la amatista.

-Entonces ¿qué sucede? – cuestionó Sakura preocupada.

Daidoji iba a responder justo cuando sonó la campana y el profesor entró con cara de pocos amigos imponiendo orden sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

La amatista tuvo un pésimo día, sin ninguna sola oportunidad para charlar con sus castaños amigos, saciar su apetito o dar una sola nota acertada en su ensayo con el coro. La chica suspiró y siguió andando cabizbaja, después de todo conocía a la perfección el camino que debía seguir.

La banquilla de la esquina, el árbol torcido, el puente rojo sobre el río, la misma anciana de siempre alimentando a sus palomas… podía recorrer ese camino con los ojos cerrados.

Y seguramente lo hubiera hecho si un fuerte ruido de hojas crujiendo no hubiera captado su atención. La chica se detuvo abriendo los ojos de golpe, esperando encontrarse con un chico vestido de comida rápida. Giró con ilusión y se encontró con…

-Sakura, Syaoran, ¿qué hacen? – cuestionó la chica evidentemente desilusionada.

-No podíamos dejarte ir así como así Tommy – dijo Sakura un poco apenada – no te veías muy bien en la escuela.

-Temíamos que fueras a cometer una locura – agregó Syaoran – como hacerte amiga de una pizza o un pretzel.

-Gracioso – soltó Daidoji sin encontrar realmente la gracia.

-Si es por tu sándwich – comenzó Sakura…

-No es por él, de acuerdo – interrumpió Tomoyo lo más delicadamente que pudo.

-O por… Shiva – soltó Syaoran deteniéndose de golpe con cara de asombro como reconociendo un ovni.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó su novia un tanto preocupada.

-Es real – respondió el chico sin dejar de ver un punto distante y señaló mecánicamente hacia el frente.

Las chicas siguieron la dirección que el castaño apuntaba, pudieron distinguir a unos veinte metros de distancia a una pequeña congregación de gente (niños principalmente) que rodeaban y reían ante el curioso baile que ofrecía un sándwich gigante con brazos y piernas cubiertas por una tela negra y un puñado de panfletos en mano que repartía a sus espectadores.

-¿Ese es Frank? – gritó Sakura emocionada ante la visión, apuntando al chico con el dedo (casi igual al oji-ambar).

Tanto los espectadores como el chico-sandwich giraron hacia ellos curiosos, casi inmediatamente Frank adoptó la postura del par de castaños y, como si fuera una de esas viejas películas románticas donde los protagonistas se ven a lo lejos, en un campo lleno de flores con música de fondo, Frank corrió garigoleadamente hacia ellos con los brazos extendidos. Sakura a su vez correspondió el gesto y corrió en su dirección. Como flechados por cupido se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a bailar-trotar-girar.

Daidoji sintió como la presión se acumulaba en su estómago al ver a su "amigo" bailando como si nada, porque sí, estaba completamente segura de que era él. El enfado y estrés acumulado amenazaban con salir e intentaba con todas sus fuerzas controlar sus instintos asesinos recién descubiertos.

-Si tu sándwich se roba a mi novia, te juro que tuesto su pan – repuso Syaoran a su lado un poco cascarrabias ante la escena – no me importa que tan bien te caiga.

-Wow, te imaginaba un poquito diferente – confesó Sakura cuando terminaron su ritual de baile sobre el prado imaginario con música de fondo – ternurita.

Frank agitó la mano en el aire como pidiendo que detuviera sus halagos, seguidamente le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro a modo de camarería.

-Bien, es suficiente – intervino Syaoran pasando un brazo posesivo sobre los hombros de la esmeralda – ya puedes ir a platicar y pedir disculpas por allá – señaló hacia la amatista.

El sándwich volteó hacia ella, tapó su boca con ambas manos y movió las piernas a modo de nerviosismo. Se acercó lentamente hacia ella y levantó la mano a modo de saludo con un panfleto con la palabra _HOLA_ escrita en él.

-Ni siquiera se te ocurra – logró decir ella sintiendo como el puño le temblaba – ¿tienes idea de lo preocupada que eh estado? De pronto solo desapareces sin dejar rastro, no tuviste la decencia de escribir ni un solo mensaje para al menos decir que sigues vivo – Frank intentaba levantar su panfleto cada tanto – ¿Tienes idea de lo que a pasado estos días? Tuve un día terrible, no puse atención en clases, el profesor de coro casi me quita mí solo, mi madre se negó a llevarme a París y para colmo te apareces así como si nada con tu estúpido saludo escrito en un panfleto.

-_Lo siento_ – se apresuró a escribir él.

-No, basta de mensajes, papeles y correos – repuso ella respirando agitadamente – si pretendes seguir con esta extraña amistad tendrás que hablarme, ¿entiendes? Hablar, no escribir, a partir de ahora.

El chico detuvo su nervioso temblor, levantó un dedo como pidiendo un momento, alisó parte de su traje, aclaró su garganta con el puño a la altura entre boca y ojos, dejó escapar un extraño carrasqueo y…

-_Hola_ – dijo en el tono de voz más chillón que la chica había escuchado.

Ardilla, Frank tenía la voz de ardilla.

-Debes de estar bromeando – dijo la amatista soltando aire a modo de resignación, sintiendo como palpitaba la vena de su sien mientras sus castaños amigos se partían de risa… y Frank los imitaba.

/

Gracias por leer.

Creo que la voz de ardilla será un buen toque para ese curioso sandwich (eviten los jitomatazos virtuales).

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, si fue así den Review, favorito, seguir, favorito, like... recomienden y sigan leyendo.

:D


End file.
